


Hinata's Piss Bucket Saves The day

by partywithoutplot



Category: Haikyuu!!, SK8 the Infinity (Anime), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Fun Things In The Bathroom, Gym Closet, Little Pee Boy, Little Poop Boy, M/M, My Little Pog Champ, Piss, Piss Bucket, School, Skateboard Hisoka, Sugar Baby Hinata, Sugar Mommy Bakugou, Volleyball, Wet Willies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partywithoutplot/pseuds/partywithoutplot
Summary: I think the title is pretty self explanatory.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Hinata's Piss Bucket Saves The day

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the worst thing I've ever written. And the first thing I've ever written. Also the only show out of these that I've watched is Sk8 The Infinity. 
> 
> Btw Dark Hinata is just a picture of Hinata that I took and inverted the colors on.

Hinata Shoyo trotted up the steps to the Quirk-y Volleyball School for Titan Slayers. His sugar mommy Bakugo awaited him in the gym closet. Hinata walked into the closet. 

Bakugo said, “Get out sugar boy” and then threw a volleyball that was on fire at his head. 

“Where did you even get a basketball, you sugar mommy?” said Hinata.

“That was a volleyball, bitch,” He replied, caringly. “Now go put on your clean undies. I can tell you peed your pants.” 

“Yes mommy,” Hinata replied, ashamed. 

“Hey!’ said Bakugo. 

“What?” said the pee-stained Hinata.

“Don’t forget,” Bakugo started, blushing shyly.

“What is it?” said the still pee-stained Hinata

“You’ll a-always be my l-little pogchamp. U-u-UwU” 

Hinata didn’t even have time to react, because his enemy, Dark Hinata burst through the closet door holding two machetes, and charged at them. A gun hit each of their heads, and both were knocked out cold. Levi and Deku came through the door next, and Dark Hinata ordered them to drag the unconscious bodies of his lover and his enemy to the bathroom for a fun little surprise. 

“Who did this to you Kacchan?” asked Deku.

“It was me,” said Dark Hinata. “You were literally the one who gave me the gun.”

“I thought you were going to kill Levi-Kun!” Deku exclaimed.

“Wow has anyone ever told you that you stink like rotten eggs,” Levi retorted, growing twelve feet. He used them to stomp Deku flat like a pancake. Because of his elastic skin and kindred spirit, Deku immediately bounced back to normal.

“That’s not Deku that stinks.” 

“Who was that!” Screamed Levi. 

“That’s just Hinata’s piss puddle,” said Bakugo, who had risen from the closet and was now hovering menacingly behind Levi.

“You bitch!” Levi yelled. 

Bakugo exploded his head and said, “Nobody disrespects my number one pogchamp like that.” 

“So you admit I’m your pogchamp, Kacchan?” 

“Only this once,” he said with a smirk and then flew to the bathroom. 

“Haha, little poop boy is running to the bathroom,” Levi said. 

‘I’m a little pee boy!” said Hinata, thinking he understood what was happening.

“Yes you are,” said Bakugo yelling from the toilet halfway across the school. 

“Love the enthusiasm Kacchan,” Deku yelled in the direction opposite of the bathroom. 

“Wrong way young man.” Said All Might, falling through the ceiling.

“WOah!” Said Hinata. “That man looks like he’s on crack!”

“I AM on crack young boy. Where can I find a snack around here?” 

“I have the perfect thing for you,” Bakugo screamed, gesturing to Dark Hinata. “He’s very tasty!”

“Yes, crack man, please eat me! I was born to be eaten! Created to be consumed!” Dark Hinata shouted with glee. 

“Well if you insist little boy,” All might agreed, opening his mouth to the size of Dark Hinata and swallowing him whole. 

“W-wait, um, kacchan, was that inappropriate? I mean, that was practically vore.”

“It’s not vore if neither of us enjoyed it,” All Might announced, licking Dark Hinata off his lips. 

“Well, did you enjoy it?” Bakugo asked.

“Yes.” All Might replied, deadpan. 

The cops immediately took him away.

With All Might gone, Dark Hinata eaten, and Bakugo and Deku distracted by the fun things in the bathroom, Hinata and Levi were left alone. Or so they thought.  
“Hello you beautiful boys! Especially you, orange head. You look underage. Wink.” Adam from Sk8 the infinity said, wiggling his hips to the beat of the imaginary tango music in his head. 

“Erwin? You have changed, my boy!” Screamed Levi.

“Who the fuck is Erwin,” Adam questioned, licking all his fingers and sticking them one by one in Hinata’s ear. 

“He has the biggest pp in all the land,” Levi answered dreamily. Adam was intrigued. 

“Am I being harassed because of my piss stains?” Said Hinata, side-eyeing Skateboard Hisoka. 

“No, it’s because you’re a ginger. And cause there’s nothing more I love than sticking my spit-covered fingers in children. Adam replied. 

“Hey! Leave my little pogchamp alone!” Bakugo yelled, returning from the bathroom, Deku on his shoulders piggyback style. 

“You came to save me! Thank you Mom.” Hinata blushed, grabbing Bakugo’s hand. Deku used his pouty face to scare off Adam, who ran to the bathroom. 

“Our plan has worked perfectly! He went into the bathroom where the fun things are!” Deku exclaimed. 

“Hey bud, what’re the fun things,” Levi asked, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer. 

“I put a bucket of Hinata’s pee in the ceiling! When I press this button, it’ll fall on Adam’s head!” Deku took a remote control out of his pocket, and pressed the big red button. He was immediately drenched in pee. 

“Oops, wrong piss bucket!” 

He pulled out another identical remote and pressed the button. This time they heard Adam scream. It sounded damp. 

Now that they had defeated Adam, Hinata, Bakugo, Deku, and Levi all realised what really mattered. The power of friendship. They headed back to the gym closet, and kissed each other on the mouths for three hours.


End file.
